Automated Names
Automated names are the names that the game automatically gives after your dragon has hatched. You can change these names to whatever you would like. However, whatever dragon's name you change, is not considered an automated name. Automated names, however, can only be a maximum of 9 characters in length. This is a complete database of all known autonames. Alpine Dragon Al Ben Erie Frosty Julian Pooky Armadillo Dragon Bugsy Chifi Gaspy Ishmael Lobo Santi Bart David Battery Dragon Beamy /> Chifi Dor Halo JJ Lex Lobo Blizzard Dragon Alvin Andres Hansu Rodney Roxy Splashy Cactus Dragon Beavis Bonzo Bud Koko Pomona Sparky Carnivore Plant Dragon Bitz Fuffy Lex Spooks Chameleon Dragon Bart Bonzo Elliot Sassi Cloud Dragon Foof Luz Nimbus Rodney Splashy Keiko /> Cool Fire Dragon David Luz Rodney Rollo /> Coral Dragon Bink Dor Roxy Santi Skipper Spooks Wallace Crystal Dragon Bruno Lex Arthur Boo Quinlan Dark Dragon Lex Gaspy Hansel Dandelion Dragon Bud Bink Pooky Rollo Dragon Fly Dragon Bink Julian Severin Spooks Earth Dragon Bart Ben Bonzo Bruno Felix Koko Nibbles Ruben Electric Dragon Boo Evia JJ Parsifal/> Flamingrock Dragon Ben /> Milly /> Porky /> Rodney/> Fluorescent Dragon Dino Emery Evia Erie Gaspy Gaston /> Parsifal Fire Dragon Bruno Bunny Xili Firebird Dragon Nessie Nosey Spooks Sunny Gold Dragon Beamy Evia JJ Lobo Nosey Gummy Dragon Milly Isaac JJ Ancor /> Hedgehog Dragon Koko Ben Bitz Halliwell Ruben Elliot Hot Metal Dragon Evia Horacio /> Parsifal /> Pebbles /> Rupert /> Ice Dragon Dave Wallace Emery Pooky Icecube Dragon Ali Erie Rollo Pooky Ice Cream Dragon Roxy Sanderson Sunny Wallace Jade Dragon Bink Chifi Dino David Lantern Fish Dragon Evia Halo Rupert /> Sanderson /> Laser Dragon Daffy Halo Rodney Scooter Evia JJ Xili Legendary Dragon Gaston Bunny Spiky Pax Pura Tor Mercury Dragon Wallace Sunny /> Lex Medieval Dragon Rocko Severin Hansu Chifi Quinlan Mirror Dragon Mojito Dragon Spooks Fuffy Moose Dragon Parsifal Gaspy Rollo Erie Evia Metal Dragon Andres Severin Ruben Mud Dragon Bruno Dino Ellio Finn Koko Milly Porky Skipper Sparky /> Neon Dragon Parsifal JJ Bitz Nenufar Dragon Spiky Bud Bruno Happy Pomona Sanderson Platinum Dragon Severin Milly Dor Emery Pearl Dragon Frosty Horacio Dor Julian Penguin Dragon Frosty Bitz Skipper Petroleum Dragon Kaspar Lex Izzy Finn Pirate Dragon Sanderson Blitz Luffy Milly Plant Dragon Alvin Lex Fuffy Lodu /> Pomona /> Poo Dragon Roxy Skipper /> Sanderson /> Horacio /> Kasia /> Pure Dragon Pure Dark Dragon Ancor /> Pure Earth Dragon Pure Fire Dragon Pure Plant Dragon Pure Metal Dragon Pure Water Dragon Rattlesnake Dragon Bruno Fuffy Happy Kaspar Nibbles Ponoma Seashell Dragon Splashy Roxy Santi Snowflake Dragon Pooky Frans Frosty Soccer Dragon Emery Nessie Yeray Pookey Bugsy /> Erie /> Hansu /> Rodney /> Rupert /> Dino /> Star Dragon Ben Bobo Bonzo Dave Evia Halo JJ Storm Dragon Halo Quinlan Splashy Bunny Spicy Dragon Felix Fuffy Xili Rodney Tropical Dragon Ben Bink Frans Fuffy Vampire Dragon Bitz Hansel Luz Sassi Scooter Venom Dragon Ben Bonzo Izzy Kaspar Ruben Rupert Spooky Vulcano Dragon Ali Ben Nessie Nibbles Porky Water Dragon Lex Nere Wallace Waterfall Dragon Porky Milly Koko Gaston Skipper Wind Dragon Ali Pax Tor Pura Dan /> Zombie Dragon Chifi Dor Izzy Lobo